


Warriors

by Oloane



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Red Robin (Comics), Robin (Comics)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Fluff, I might add tag later, M/M, Porn, by random character, lot of porn for the pairing in the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 21:36:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7730614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oloane/pseuds/Oloane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically Tim is a prince but his kindom is erased, and Ra’s offer him to Damian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warriors

**Author's Note:**

> I might add chapter if I feel like it or got ask about it? On my tumblr: [Tumblr](http://oloane-art.tumblr.com/)

To say he was scared was an understatement.

Timothy was downright frightened. He knew all his life that, as the only heir of the Drake’s kingdom, he’d be forced to marry someone he didn’t know. But this? He wasn’t prepared to this.

His kingdom have been set on fire. His world had fallen appart. Ra’s army destroyed everything, took his people as slaves, and now, he was betrothed to his grandson, Damian.

The teen felt small and useless here. He knew how to fight, even stood against Ra’s for a few minutes. That earned the nomad king his respect, but nothing else.

And now, he was surrounded by tall, bulky men, with frightening tattoo decorating their skin.

He was standing there, barefeet and small, wearing nothing but a cloth around his hips. His hands tied together with strong, heavy ropes that cut his skin whenever he moved even a little.

They were waiting for the Prince to come.

And there he was, in all his warrior glory. The young man was tall, strong muscles rolling smoothly under his tan skin. He wore large pants and sandal, and a golden and red belt tissue ornamented his marked waist.

Tim had to admit, that man was gorgeous. There was something in his very core that cried out “surrender and obey”, was it charisma, was it the way he was standing, moving, was it his piercing, deep stormy blue eyes, his strong jaw…. He couldn't say. But as the man looked down at him, Tim stopped to breathe. He was so tall that Timothy’s head barely reached his shoulder.

A strong hand came up to take his chin up. He looked up, held his breath.

Damian said something in that strange language that those nomad warriors had. The other men laughed, ugly and rough to his ears.

The prince grabbed his arm, dragged him to a tent, away from the other. Tim was trembling, he realised. All his life, his parents teached him to now show fear, or weaknesses. But this was a different world.

His kingdom has disappeared, his people made slave. And he was going to be claimed by a man that was so much taller and larger than him he could almost lift him with one arm.

It wasn’t a weakness to be scared right now, was it?

Roughly thrown on a bed, Timothy laid there, tears prickling at his eyes. He heard more than saw the man walking around the tent, fumbling with things.

Larges hands made him sit up at the edge of the bed, and Tim watched with horror as the man kneeled in front of him. He had a knife in hands…?!

But then, he blinked. The Prince cut slowly the ropes around his wrists, careful, and surprisingly gentle as to not aggravate his wound. Once he was done, he watched the rope’s wound. His skin was burned, peeling off at some places and ugly blisters started to show up. He scrunched his nose up, took a dry cloth and started to pat slowly his wounds.

Tim hissed, tugged slightly against the hand that was keeping both of his hands unmoving, and his eyes caught with the Prince.

“Do not move.” He said with a low, rumbling voice, almost no accent with his words. “I have to attend to your wound, or they will infect.”

“You speak my language?” Tim asked, dumbfounded.

The man snorted.

“I have been raised for ten years in a northern kingdom. The Wayne’s kingdom. I speak thoroughly twenty language.”

It was so surprising Timothy almost forgot the burning pain of his wrist.

“Bruce Wayne’s kingdom?” He repeated. “But he is an enemy of Ra’s.”

“Which is why I am here, yes.” He applied some balm on the wound and bandaged them. Apparently happy with his work, the man nodded slightly and stood up. “But I shall explain you this later. Can I ask you a favor, young man?”

He slowly nodded.

“They need to believe I claimed you. You are my betrothed, now, so tomorrow, act like you are scared of me. Like I hurt you. Raped you.”

Tim’s lips trembled.

“But you are not going to…?”

“I am no monster. I have been raised better than this, I told you. So, just stay here for tonight. Tomorrow, try to walk a little strange, you know. And act like you hate me, or like you are frightened by me. Or both.”

And with those words, the man walked out of the tent, closed it, and Tim heard his step moving away. He stayed there, unmoving, staring at the small gap letting pass flamelight. He could run away. He should. But to were. His kingdom no longer existed. Those warriors were so numerous outside. He couldn’t hide.

Instead, Timothy carefully moved down on the bed. It smelled like animal’s leather, strong spice, something like firewood, sands… It was nothing like his bed, who used to smell like feather, clear water and perfume.

Closing his eyes, Tim fell asleep more quickly than expected.

\---

When he woke up, it was because of a sudden presence in the tent. He quickly stood up, watching the intruder, and realised it was Damian. The man was removing his leather jewelry adorning his wrist and biceps, as well as a white necklace. He didn’t look at him as he carefully undid his cloth belt, folding it neatly.

“Go back to sleep, you are in no danger.”

Timothy stared at his back. Damian wore tattoo, black and amazingly beautiful, even though for Tim, they had no meaning.

“You are not in danger.” He corrected stupidly, feeling himself turn pale as Damian’s gaze went on him. “I- I mean, you are in no danger is… I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have-...”

The man’s lips moved ever so slightly, into a small smile. Tim wasn’t even sure it was there, considering there was almost no light inside.

“No you are right, I made a mistake. Move aside.”

He stepped closer once he had removed his shoes and his pants -changing for a lighter one shamelessly- and slid under the covers.

Tim instinctively moved far away, almost tumbling down of the bed.

Damian laid on his back, closing his eyes.

“You realise I could try and kill you?” Timothy whispered, half in awe and half very frightened.

“You could. But you should not.”

“Why not.”

“First, if you do, they are going to hunt you down until you die. Which would be fairly easy for them to do so. Second, you will not kill me because you are not able to. You never killed anyone. Third, we have the same enemy.”

Tim paused. “Do we?”

“Ra’s.”

“But… You’re his grandson.”

“And? It does not mean I agree with his point of view. With the way he is ruling. I did, once. When I was a child and thought his world was all there was to life. But I lived at the Wayne’s kingdom for ten years. And it changed me. I came back to my grandfather so I can make changes from inside.”

Timothy couldn’t believe it. It was a trick, right? So he would trust him and then Damian would stab him from behind. Right? As he stared to his face, Tim slowly leaned down on the bed, facing him.

“... How old are you?” He asked instead.

“Twenty. You?”

“Fifteen.” He whispered.

Damian snorted. “You really are just a child.”

“I am a man!” He replied with a snarl.

The older man made a sound that was a rough chuckle. “Yes you are, tiny man. Small, and frail.”

“I am not frail either! And it’s your people who are all tall.”

“Do you know how to fight?”

“Of course I do, I was a prince. I know strategies, histories, geographic, mathematical and-”

“Well then. You shall show me how strong you are, in a few days. Now, hush. It is late and I need rest.”

Tim clamped his mouth shut. He kept eyeing the older man, still wary, until his eyes closed on themselve.

\----

The next day, it wasn’t that difficult to act like he was scared and frightened of Damian. Acting was something natural to him, and now that he knew he wasn’t so much in danger as he previously thought, it was easier for him to put on a mask.

And actually, those Nomads warriors were frightening, anyway.

At days, Timothy was supposed to follow Damian’s every moves. He was like a “woman” in their culture. His place was with his betrothed, and nowhere else. He was his little jewelry, he understood. Tim was here to enhance Damian’s place as a prince, and as a strong warrior considering he got “gifted” of a very special person. Tim was exotic and beautiful.

Days passed by rather quickly. Timothy tried, from time to time, to learn Damian’s language. When the older man had time. Which was mostly on the evening in their shared bed.

Then, Damian wanted Tim to show him how he fought.

First, sword against sword. Timothy though it would be the two of them, but apparently it wasn’t. Lots of warriors and womens and people were looking at them. Most of them, for little Tim understood of what they were saying, roaring and encouraging Damian. Obviously.

Timothy wasn’t a child to take easily, though. He sparred with the Prince apparently more than Damian even though he would.

After that, they decided to fight with hands only, and this time, Tim was quick to lose. After hours of training, people watching had reduced to a few, mostly children.

Tim grunted as Damian locked his arms in a rather painful position.

“Yield, ok, I surrender!” He gasped.

The man snorted and let him go. “You are not so bad, indeed. Jason, Richard. Come here.”

Two kids approached. One seemed around eight, while the other must be ten or eleven years old. The smaller one was beaming happily.

“We can train with him?!”

“What? No, no I’m too tired right now... “ Tim replied, sighing.

“Aw, come on. It’s only have been three hours.”

“Under a burning sun, and three hours is… Tiring.” Tim pouted.

Damian snorted. “Already a man, hm? I do not wish you to train them. But just… present them to you. They arrived a few months before you. Richard is the son of an important Nomad family in the south, and Jason…”

“Just a kid who got lucky to have Damian passing by back in Gotham.”

“You lived in Gotham?”

“Hm hm. Street kids, no parents, you know. And Damian was there, so here I am now.”

“No one hurt them…?” Timothy asked, frightened for those child. Tim was under Damian’s guard, but them…

Damian shook his head.

“I gave them to someone I trust. They are in no… They are not in danger.” He corrected himself with a pout.

That made Timothy smile slightly. Damian was a strong warrior, a clever, cunning young man. Temperamental at time, most often than not, but Tim realised he was growing on him. He got attached easily…

\---

Timothy was here since five month, now. He was allowed to walk in their campement on himself most of the time, and people and warriors grew accustomed to him. The Nomad people had stopped for the week coming, to a grassland, not far away from a river. It was a beautiful place, Tim admitted.

Busy watching the landscape, he didn’t hear small voice calling for him, and Dick threw himself on his back, crawling like a koala.

“Huf! Richard! You should have warned me before!”

“I did!” The kid pouted.

Jason approached as well.

“He really did, you were just out in your head. Do you think we could bath? I got soap.” He grinned, showing the small bar of soap in his hand.

Tim grinned as well. “Wonderous kid. Alright, bath time!”

Dick removed so fast his clothes before running in the water that Tim didn’t have time to blink. He started to laugh.

“Don’t go where you can’t walk, if you do not know hot to swim.”

“Yeees!” The kid replied, splashing water around him.

Once in the water, Tim cleaned Dick first, the kid occupied to make bubble out of the soap while Timothy was soaping his hair. Once finished, Richard went on the shore, waiting for Jason and Tim to be done.

Tim helped Jason to wash himself, and so did Jason with Tim. They were almost done when a group of warrior approached. Tim frowned. Going out of the water, he wrapped a cloth around his waist and stepped in front of Jason and Richard.

One of the man smirked.

“Well well, what do we have here. The prince’s little whore.”

“He’s lucky, you’ve got a nice ass.” Said another man.

They were speaking in their native tongue. Tim didn’t understand everything. But he did understand enough to know they were going to be problem.

“Do you think we could use him a little, too?”

“And the kids?”

“What about them? Just want to make the little whore scream.”

The group laughed, smirking and approached them dangerously. Timothy stepped back. Before he could react, Jason was on the first man, growling.

“You will not lay a hand on Timothy!” He barked, literally biting the man.

Everything went in a blur. The warrior launched at them, roaring. They got Jason down, face against the ground.

“Go find Damian!” Tim screamed at Richard, pushing the kid away. “Go!”

Bless his intelligence, Dick barely hesitated before running off. The campement weren’t that far.

Tim fought well, he put down three of the six men, but they were armed, and he wasn’t. And they had Jason.

A man held his head underwater.

“You little bitch! Keep fighting and he drown!”

Panting, Tim immediately stopped to move. They were assholes, but at least they had one words. The man removed Jason’s head from the water, the kid coughing and snarling.

Two men seized Tim, removing the simple cloth he had around his hips.

His breath started to come out faster. Fear clouded his mind. A man moved behind him, rutting his body against him, while the other let his ugly, dirty hands roam over his chest.

He clenched his eyes shut. He will not cry. Tim resisted as he was bent over, and glanced at Jason.

The kid was staring with wide eyes, shaking his head in horror. Tim mouthed a “don’t look, Jay”, as softly as he could.

He will not cry.

The man in front of him pulled his cock out. Maybe he could bite it off? The taste will be awful, but hey. It would be worth it.

Despite his best resolution, tears rolled down his cheeks as the other man kneaded at his ass. He was so scared right now. Recently, he had dream about a man taking him, touching him. But not like that. Not them. Not that way.

Suddenly there was a roar from afar, and when Tim’s head jerked up, he saw him.

Damian threw something, and the man in front of him collapsed. A dagger in his neck.

“You will not touch him, or those children, ever again!”

Tim collapsed on the ground. He couldn’t believe what he was seeing. Soon enough, the six men were dead. Jason sighed, curling against Cassandra.  
The woman was the one Damian trusted so much, the one who took care of Jason and Richard. She didn’t say a word as she held the child to her chest, stroking his hair softly.

Damian was covered in blood. Not his blood, but. In blood nonetheless.

Timothy stared a him, sobbing. The man approached, and he instinctively moved away. That man. That man was a killer. It was a thing Tim never took in consideration. But it was there, in front of him. He killed those men, just to protect him. He-...

It was almost a scream as he finally started to cry. He felt dirty, ugly and stained. They almost had him. He did not registered when Damian told Cassandra to bring Jason back. To leave them alone.

He did not registered when the man took him in his arms. He was sobbing and hiccuping, clutching himself so strongly he was probably bruising.

They were back in the river, now. It felt hours before he calmed down, but Damian just held him there without a word, not moving. Just stayed here, that strong presence that quickly became so reassuring to him. When he hiccup calmed down to soft sob, Damian gently lowered him so Tim could stand in the water. But he realised it was too deep for him, he wasn’t reaching the bottom, so instead he grabbed Damian shoulder.

The man puffed out slightly in a small chuckle, and wrapped his arms around his waist.

They stayed there, holding each other tightly.

“I will never let anyone hurt you.”

“... You killed them.”

There was a silence.

“I did. I should not have?”

“I don’t know. I never… Killed anyone. And it is stupid of me, but I never thought of you killing anyone.”

“I am a warrior, Timothy. Warriors… Kills. That is what I always did, and to stop my grandfather, that is what I will keep doing.”

Tim leaned away. He took water in his hand and started to wash away the remaining blood on his betrothed’s shoulder.

“I want to help you, Damian. I want-... I want to help you stop Ra’s. He took too many lives already, but… There is really no other way?”

The man gave a shrug.

“I do what is necessary to do.”

Tim nodded. Of course he will. Damian had such a strong will. He will do everything possible to stop Ra’s.

He smiled saddly. Continuing to wash away the blood, Tim sighed.

“You know what is worth? The fact that I-... They almost took me. And all I could think was that I- I wished someone else took me, first.”

Damian didn’t say a word. He just watched him with those intent eyes, so deep and so blue. Predatory eyes that were only looking at him, now. That were only for him.

Timothy took a shuddering breath.

“I wished you claimed me, first. I- I want to be yours, Damian. For real.”

The man kept quiet. There was a long moment where there was no sound apart from the river. Until Damian finally moved. He leaned down, put a slow, lingering kiss on his forehead.

“You do not know what you ask for, Timothy.” He whispered, his voice strangely hoarse.

“Of course I do! I-... They did not claim me, but I feel like I still can feel their dirty hands on me. Help me… Help me forget it, please.” He whispered.

The hands on his waist squeezed slightly. He watched Damian’s muscled chest move up and down with his breathing. Never once did the man stopped to watch him. Slowly, these larges hands slid down his waist, to his hips. They laid there a moment, and slid further down, to his ass. Tim shuddered. He looked up, their eyes meeting.

There was a hunger in Damian’s eyes he never saw before. His hand grabbed at the bottom of his thigh, and suddenly he was carried up. Damian held him with one arm, while grabbing a cloth to hide his betrothed nudity. Tim laughed softly, hiding his face in the crook of his neck, breathing in his scent. Metal, because of the blood. And that strong spicy scent that was proper to Damian. Night. Air. Sand. Everything blending together.

Tim was hard against the man’s hips, and Damian walking only make it worse, every step making him roll his hips against the older man. He was gasping slightly, eyes closed. They were between the tents, he heard Nomads people talking, probably watching them. How they must look like, Tim only covered by the sheet Damian was holding on him.

Sounds receded, until it was a soft buzz. Until there was almost no light. They were in their tent.

Damian slowly placed Tim down. He left a kiss on his temple, rolled his hips just once before whispering.

“Do not move.”

He stood up, eyeing Tim with those predatory eyes. The younger man shuddered. Damian have been warm against him, he felt suddenly cold, naked and exposed.

The Nomad Prince removed slowly his jewelry, his drenched belt and pants, his shoes.

He stood there, at the end of the bed, gloriously naked, tan skin shining slightly with every breath he took.

Tim didn’t move. Didn’t dare too. They were watching each other, he wanted to carve that scene into memories forever. Then Damian put a knee on the bed, approaching slowly. He ran his hand up Tim’s left leg, closed the gap and placed a kiss on his ankle. Tim shuddered. His hands, his lips were so warm.

“You are cold.” He whispered against his skin, worshipping his leg, slowly moving his kisses up the side of his knee.

“I-... Won’t be for long.” Was all he managed to whisper out as the older man let go of his left leg to do the same with the other.

Damian massaged his muscles, kissed the tender skin of his knees, moved up. Placed small, soft kisses against his thigh, the sensitive part of his inner thigh. He carefully avoided his erection, mouthing his way up and kissing his hipbone, while his hands were stroking his legs up and down.

Tim parted them to allow Damian more room, shuddered even more when the man grabbed his hips and dragged him close so his bottom was resting on Damian’s thigh.

Leaning down, Damian continued his exploration, kissing below his navel, up on each muscle of his abs, his ribcage. His lips found a nipple, sucked it.

Tim moaned this time, breath already coming out in short pant. He could feel Damian’s erection trapped against his lower back, hard and warm. He pushed slightly against him, and the man growled softly.

Torturing his nipple, Damian moved to the other, sucking and kissing it, until it was a hard nub of flesh. He nibbled gently his collarbone, and started to suck a mark on his neck.

Tim was a panting mess, gasping and writthing under all those attention. It was even better than anything his mind had made up when he dreamed about that.

Damian’s hands were large and calloused, but soft in their gesture, and warm, so warm. All of Damian’s body was warm. He was like a furnace.

The man stopped, looking down at Tim. The younger man was beautifully bent, his hips resting on Damian’s thigh and his head against the mattress, his back made an arc absolutely gorgeous to look at.

“You are sure you want me, Timothy?” He whispered, his voice low with desire and a hunger that only waited to be unleashed.

Leaning his head against the hand stroking his cheek, he smiled.

“Yes, please. Damian.”

Groaning, the Prince moved Tim around, on his hands and knees. Timothy blinked. It wasn’t how he wanted to do it. As those larges hands grabbed his ass, something in him faltered. He couldn’t take him right away, right?

Gasping, he realised it wasn’t a cock that was pushing against his entrance, but a mouth. He jerked his head back.

“D-Damian?! No, don’t do that it’s- Huh, damn it’s… F-filthy…” His voice broke out in a moan as his lover’s tongue lapped at his hole. His hands clenched the sheets, panting harder and harder. It felt too good. Much more than what he expected it would. The prince was stabbing his tongue in and out in earnest, and he couldn’t help but push back to get more of that arousingly sweet feeling.

“Damian, Damian oh god it’s- Huh…!”

Something cold entered him. The man stood behind him, placing back an oil bottle with his free hand while his other hand was busy entering him with a finger.

It wasn’t much of a stretch, it was a bit awkward, but soon enough started to feel really good.

Damian ran his free hand on his back, touch light as a feather.

“You are so beautiful.” He whispered. “You are doing so good for me, Timothy.”

Tim was bucking back against his hand, now. He didn’t hiss when a second finger joined the first, scissoring him open. The praise were too much to handle, he hid his face in a cushion, broken moan and gasping sound passing out his lips.

His heart missed a beat as Damian lean above him. Strong muscle mass covering his body with his own. It felt good, to be blanketed like that.

The third finger was more difficult, tho. So Damian kept a slower pace, taking his time to open him more. He was placing small kisses against his shoulder, his back, his ears when he could reach them.

Suddenly Tim was being turned around, and empty. Damian sat up, dragging Tim onto his lap. He stroked his hands up his lover’s thin waist and leaned in, catching his lips into a soft kiss.

Timothy sighed into it, kissed back passionately. He felt the press of Damian’s cock against him, he gasped. He wanted it. He wanted it much more than he thought he would.

Leaning away, Tim lost himself in the heat of that gaze watching him. Never once did Damian break eyes contact while he stroked himself with oils, never once did he stopped to watch him as Tim slowly moved on his shaft.

He was thicker than expected.

“Do not force yourself to take it all in one movement.” Damian said then, stroking his side. “Go slowly. Do small movement, first.”

Timothy nodded. He lowered himself slowly, mouth parted open as he kept staring at Damian. Kept watching those deep blue eyes. There was a soft smile on the older man’s lips. One he never saw before. Reaching out, Tim ran his thumb on his lips, parting them slightly. Damian opened his mouth and gently sucked the digit in. Tim moaned. Never did they stopped to look at each other.

His look was so intense, so powerful.

He gasped when he realised he couldn’t go further. He was sitting in his lap. His lover was all the way in inside him. He felt so full.

“Beautiful.” Damian whispered, giving a small roll of his hips that had Tim gasping. Then another one. Slow and languid. Tim followed the pace, panting.

He was so full and so hot all around. Reaching out, his forehead bumped against Damian’s, their nose brushing each other.

“And yours.” Tim added, losing himself once again into that pool of stormy blue eyes. His arms wrapped tight around Damian’s neck.

“And mine.” Damian agreed, catching his lips in a kiss. “Only mine.” He grumbled again, never losing the slow pace they were in.

It was a delicious torture, really, the way they melted around each other. The way Tim fit so perfectly into his strong arm. He stroked his biceps, admiring the tattoo here, and moaned loud when his lover made a more powerful thrust.

Damian grinned at him. He held onto his waist with one arm, took support on the bed with another, and started to take him harder. Not faster, not really, but each thrust made Tim’s head dizzy with how good it felt, his shaft hitting something inside him that made him want to scream his lover’s name.

He was trembling with how powerful it was. Each breath ended in a moan, now, and Damian grunted his name, whispered soft praise or sweet words in his native language from time to time.

Without warning, Tim came, eyes rolling back in his head. The moment he started to, he felt something hot inside of him, and opened his eyes to watch the older man’s face.

They orgasmed together, eyes locked. Tim moaning loudly while Damian’s grunt of pleasure made it ever so enjoyable. Coming down from their hight, Damian held Tim to remove him, but the teen gasped and hugged him close.

“No! Don’t… Don’t pull out, yet. Please.” He whispered. “I want to feel you inside of me.”

The man chuckled softly, stroking his back. “You will make me want you again, if I stay for too long.”

Tim grinned. “I wouldn’t mind that, I think.”

Damian snorted. Slowly, finally, they moved to laid in the bed. They were a mess.

“Tomorrow morning, I will wash you.” Tim mumbled against Damian’s chest.

“Hm hm.”

“Damian…?”

“Hm?”

“... I am yours. But… What about you?”

“TT. Isn’t it obvious?” Damian asked, opening back his eyes to watch him. “I am yours, too.”

Tim smiled, curled up some more against him and closed his eyes. He never felt so safe in his life than he was right now in Damian’s arms.


End file.
